cockroach carrie
by Fatal-Love
Summary: [femmeslash] Larxene likes Namine's halo of blond hair and her pretty blue eyes, and she decides she wants these for herself [LarNam, hinted MarluAku]


cockroach carrie

000

she's way better than virgin mary

000

She sits down on her bug infested throne of car parts and planks of smoothed wood. Her posture is straight and proud, because only she is the queen of her neighborhood of drop outs and druggies. Her long fingers motion for a girl to step foreword, bloody virgin lips curling in anticipation. "Tell me what I want to hear."

The girl shifts under the Queen's ivy suffocated stare, her halo of silvery hair refracting white rays from the sun over head that is beginning to be consumed by fearsome looking cloud. She looks back up to the older girl, almost nauseated by her. Fuu's blood shot eyes flicker over her before speaking. "Yes." Her words are always short and simple; sometimes annoying the blond casting condescending glances down upon her. The Queen crosses her legs, grinning narrowly as her eyes flutter in approval.

"Don't keep me waiting Fuu-jin." An imaginary purr laces in the blonde's voice as Fuu glances up and readjusts the strangling collar of her shirt. She sucks in a calming breath; only because of how animalistic the blond queen's grin is, teeth gleaming like ivory fangs ready to tear her apart.

"Namine will be at the library. 4:30 after school. It is 2:10 now." She speaks as her void eyes meet Larxene's excited acid irises, squirming with bacteria rotten spots of blue. The girl grins and smoothes back her hair with a laugh. Fuu-jin pities Namine, only because Larxene is dangerous and Namine is docile, and Larxene hunts her constantly. Fuu is afraid the Junkyard Queen will end up shattering the innocence of the doe-eyed artist with her force.

"Thank you Fuu-jin." Larxene says graciously as she stands, thick soled shoes thudding against what was the red hood of a car as she stands. She descends down her makeshift stairs of planks and milk crates, until she is leering over her silver haired apprentice and her long fingers cup a round young cheek. Fuu stares outward, not meeting Larxene's eyes; she could only focus on the sleeping and battered pit bull lying nearby with a sewer green leash around its neck. Its muzzle was blistered and damaged, because someone decided trying to explode its face was a good idea.

Fuu-jin suspected it was their local pyromaniac, Axel. He's gotten a lot more sadistic when he started hanging out with Larxene and Marluxia. The girl ignored the kiss laid on her cheek and only relaxed when she felt Larxene leave and her battered car swivel away.

"Don't hurt her..." Fuu-jin muttered heavily while smoothing back her hair and flipping open her orange cell phone, staring blankly at the wallpaper of Namine, Olette, and herself at the beach. Larxene's known Namine for a little while. She's manipulated and hurt everyone around her, now there was only Namine left. Fuu-jin feared she was her next target. She couldn't hide it, she was worried, really worried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rain dribbled down from the sky, falling onto the cracked concrete side walk to erode it further with its little siege of invisible bullets. A halo of smoke escapes the queen's bitter mouth as she leans against a tall willowy tree with fall red leaves that remind her of Axel. The trunk reminds her of Marluxia, and together it reminds Larxene of when she found them fucking on her kitchen counter. The girl pushes the thought out of her mind, not wanting to be mean at first to the little princess. Larxene is a bit jittery as she sees the bright yellow and graffiti blue school bus stop at the curb, opening its doors with a hiss to let out the last, and most beautiful passenger.

She adjusts the swamp colored bomber jacket on her shoulders, which she borrowed from Axel, and stands under the tree coolly with the poorly rolled joint sticking out of her wet lips. A small leg sticks out onto the curb, followed but the light bounce of a pretty blond girl jumping out and stumbling a bit. Her shoes clack noisily against the cold side walk as she waves a final good-bye to the bus driver and hikes up the powder pink backpack that screams happy teenager days and girly sleepover's with its little jingling key chains. None of which, Larxene ever had.

The pretty little girl glances her way as she pulls out a blue umbrella and opens it, a worried look in her eyes as she approaches cautiously. Larxene can't help but smirk. "So, how was your first day of Ninth grade as a fourteen year old?" Larxene asks as Namine stands before her numbly, already drying droplets of rain slithering down her small, break-able neck. Yesterday was her birthday; Larxene didn't go she had partying to do with Axel. Namine frowns and shuffles her small feet uncomfortably, her gaze shifting down to Larxene's wet sneakers.

"I thought you were going to wait for me at the Library, it's only 3 'o clock." The blond mutters before looking up. She completely avoided the girl's question, something Larxene was used to. She's greeted by the queen's face, close and absent of that horrible smelling drug that was between her thin lips moments ago.

"I missed you."-And by you, Larxene means her body, her little attitude, and her girlish glittery body lotions that she slathers over herself like any young girl; but on Namine, it's different. The blond doesn't think she needs all of that. She's fine just being a plain Jane, but she can be a sparkly plain Jane while she's at it. Namine zippers up her grey jacket and shakes her head, inwardly grimacing at the smell of weed and smoke on Larxene's breath.

"You look like a drowned..." The girl pauses for a moment searching for the right words. "-Cockroach." Namine states finally, pushing the umbrella into Larxene's unoccupied hand with a huff. The platinum blond haired teen grips the item and raises a sculpted brow. "You carry it, you're taller." The blond mumbles before grabbing the burning joint and inspecting it with another disappointed sigh that almost makes Larxene feel guilty. Almost. "You can't take this into a Library." She says before throwing it down and stomping on it with her flimsy white shoe. The Queen lets out a cry and glares at the little girl, scoffing at her slightly snooty attitude. It's cute actually, how Namine pretends hates her. It makes for good chemistry.

Larxene it quiet now, just looking at the girl with a little smirk that unnerves the pretty little teen. The older girl likes how Namine looks, that over sized grey jacket falling a few inches past her narrow hips. A little white blouse covers her torso, a little big and baggy for the thin girl. Larxene can barely make out the slight swells of breast through the girl's rain thinned shirt, which she finds absolutely precious. A mid-length skirt swishes with the chilled breeze, blue and contrasting with her usually monochrome attire. And most of all, Larxene notices a little barrette tucked neatly in her gold hair. It's black with a gold heart on it, a gift from herself on Namine's twelfth birthday.

"I missed you too."

Larxene's a bit surprised at Namine's soft words but just kisses her cheek gently, her tepid breath ghosting over the girl's plump cheek.

"I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larxene was never a fan of the library, it was too normal in their little town of let downs. The queen let out a sigh, raising her jean covered limbs on the table as hints of her flesh spilled from the hem of her pants. The girl pokes at the squishy phenomenon on her hip, wondering how much she weighed exactly. She was interrupted in her investigation by a soft and annoyed cough belonging to Namine. The damp girl rolled her eyes and lets her feet down with a noisy thump.

"What is it now, princess?" Larxene's seethes a toothy snarl on her face as she leans over the table and gets in Namine's face. A bit frightened by Larxene's tone of voice, Namine shifts and folds her hand over the book she was skimming.

"Why you don't read?" The older blond was a bit taken back by the question and flopped back down in her seat, expression perplexed.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why don't you read?"

There a moment of silence as Larxene ran a hand through her hair, smoothing back the two antennae back on her scalp with a sigh. She really must have looked like a cockroach.

"It doesn't matter. Remember I'm a drop out with parents that fuck your parents for five cents. I'm gonna' end up in a ditch somewhere because of them." Larxene grins, vulgar as ever. Namine's expression falls and her eyes turn sympathetic, little lips quivering slightly.

"Don't say that about your parents."

"Why the fuck _not_?" Larxene spits back, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she scowls in disgust. Oh how she hates being told what to do, authority never sat well with the queen.

"All parents love their children." Namine whimpers, head lowering. She looks like she's about to cry and Larxene doesn't care. She can take it.

"Bs. You know that's not true..." Her voice softens for a moment before turning harsh again. "Your mother hates your guts Namine. She Fu-_Freaking _beat you." Larxene screamed, censoring her words a bit when a smaller kid wobbled by, chubby legs running as fast as he could. Probably to get away from the scary blond lady.

"Sh-She doesn't hate me..."

"Augh, Namine! Don't you see that she blames you for your dad leaving?" Larxene howls in disbelief, slamming her fist on the table. It rattled in fear, causing Namine to let out a bubbled sob.

"No! Just...no...She's all I have Larxene..." Namine starts to bawl and oh how it hurts Larxene. The older woman sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of her nose before settling back into her seat quietly.

"She's not your mother. You don't have a mother; mothers don't hate their children."

"...Then what do I have Larxene. What the hell do I have left?" Namine cries, the words stumbling off her tongue awkwardly. Namine was never good at cursing.

"You have friends, people who love you. And more importantly, you have **me**." Namine stares at Larxene, who in turn glared out the rain pattered window. The older blond confuses Namine; she's mean to her one second then nice. Namine knows she bad new, good girls aren't supposed to hang out with high school dropouts, but Larxene is so damn persistent. She was determined to put this, this adoration for herself to an end. But she ends up crying. Namine mentally scolds herself, seeing that she messed up her own plan. The fourteen year old sighs shakily and wipes her face with the ends of her blouse and blows her nose with a tissue tucked in her jacket's pocket.

"-But I don't want you."

"Too bad." Namine can't help but smile when Larxene grins at her. It isn't angry or intimidating, just happy. The golden haired girl sighs and stands, collecting the book she decided to check out and leaving the ones she rejected on the table. Her own little taste of badass-ery which Larxene giggles at. Namine is about to turn around and ask her in a huffy voice 'what?' but was muted by a pair of unflavored, and thin lips smashing into her own cherry chap stick pair.

Namine let out a muffled yelp, dropping her book as she was forced back into a bookshelf. She winced as the sixteen year old slid her tongue in little Namine's mouth, something completely unpleasant on her part but she didn't do anything to stop it. The girl cringed when a taste flooded her mouth, not like weed or acid, but like alcohol and tomatoes. When they parted, she scrunched up her nose while swallowing the glob of saliva left in her mouth. A bit grossed out by it, and the fact that was her first French kiss, she wiped her mouth and narrowed her eyes at Larxene.

"Ew."

Larxene laughed and ruffled the shorter girl's hair, seeing that since she wasn't an active part in the kiss, she was left with extra saliva in her little sweet mouth.

"You taste like cherries." The older girl commented, wiping a bit of the red Chap Stick from her lips with her jacket. It got all over the sleeve of Axel's coat, not that she cared though, Namine was more important than him.

"Why the heck do you taste like a Blood Mary?" Namine questioned while reapplying the plastic-y flavored Chap Stick Larxene secretly hates, but she doesn't say anything, because it's better than that damn lip gloss little girls wear all the time.

"Let's just say Mary's no virgin any more."

"What?!"

Larxene just laughs again

* * *

00

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

Do you think I should make this into a collection of Yuri drabbles with different pairings?

00


End file.
